60 Years in a Summer
by Isys Luna Skeeter
Summary: One night, once a year, was more than anything else Tom ever had. This is the story of how two people destined to be foes were actually destined for something else
1. Chapter I –Serpens Lynx Black–

**Summary:** One night, once a year, was more than anything else Tom ever had. This is the story of how two people destined to be foes were actually destined for something else

**Spoilers: **with you don't know the books from HP, go read them!

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the mistakes

**Beta: **budchick

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **

**Warnings in this chapter: **minor character death

**Nr words in this chapter: **1,255

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/date of time

* * *

**Chapter ****I**

**–Serpens Lynx Black–**

Saturday, June 24, 1995

"It wasn't your fault. Harry," Mrs Weasley whispered.

"I told him to take the cup with me," said Harry.

Now the burning feeling was in his throat too. He wished Ron would look away. Mrs Weasley set the potion down on the bedside cabinet, bent down, and put her arms around Harry. He had no memory of ever being hugged like this, as though by a mother. The full weight of everything he had seen that night seemed to fall in upon him as Mrs Weasley held him to her. His mother's face, his father's voice, the sight of Cedric, dead on the ground all started spinning in his head until he could hardly bear it, until he was screwing up his face against the howl of misery fighting to get out of him.

There was a loud slamming noise, and Mrs Weasley and Harry broke apart. Hermione was standing by the window. She was holding something tight in her hand.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Your potion, Harry," said Mrs Weasley quickly, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand.

Harry drank it in one gulp. The effect was instantaneous. Heavy, irresistible waves of dreamless sleep broke over him; he fell back onto his pillows and thought no more.

Friday, June 24, 1927

Harry woke up with a groan; everything was blurry and he couldn't quite remember where he was and what had happened.

"Is everything all right, lad?" Harry heard the voice of a young woman ask in concern.

Harry opened his eyes to see a woman dressed like a nun before him, looking at him worriedly. Harry frowned at seeing the baby bottle in her hand.

"Where am I, madam?" Harry asked in a husky voice.

"Wool's Orphanage, lad. In the nursery room."

Harry sat, noticing he was half lying on a wood chair; that wouldn't be good for his back. Next, he noticed the baby cot in the corner where a boy was sitting and looking back.

"That's Tom. He is a quiet young lad. But you'll never find a better one." The woman said proudly. "Sadly, he was born here and his family never came to take him. Nobody's ever tried to adopt him."

Harry stood on shaky legs and approached the cot. He looked at the child inside. The boy tilted his head to the side before suddenly raising his arms to Harry.

"He likes you. Tom never likes anyone."

Harry looked to the woman.

"Madam?"

The woman smiled at Harry in a motherly way and Harry was aware of a tight feeling in his chest.

"Yes lad?"

"You said I was in an orphanage? How did I get here?"

"I'm not sure myself. When I entered you were already on the chair. I suspect that Mrs Cole had brought you here as she tried to get you a room. You're a new orphan aren't you?"

Harry looked again to the boy who was still holding his arms.

"I don't know."

"Well, I'm Martha." The woman said before grabbing the baby and forcing Harry in the chair. She handed the baby to Harry. "And you, Mister, are going to feed Tom, he obviously wants you to do it."

Harry looked down to the grey eyes looking back at him and then smiled to the woman.

"As you wish, madam. Can I pick the bottle?"

Harry grabbed the bottle and, as Martha taught him, he fed young Tom in his arms. He had no idea what was going on, but knew better than to argue. Besides, he felt a connection with the boy; it was as if he was meant to meet him. Martha pulled a chair and sat before Harry, taking him in.

"What's your name?"

Harry looked up from the boy's mesmerizing grey eyes to Martha.

"Black." Harry said at once. He had no idea where he was, if he had got himself transported somewhere he couldn't let Voldemort track him down. "I'm…" 'Come on, Harry think! Black's always take constellations names! Think of stars names! What names do you kn…?'

"Serpens Lynx Black, madam." The woman's eyes grew and Harry blushed. "Family tradition. We always use constellations and star names."

Mentally, Harry wondered why those names had come to mind. Then again, Serpens was one constellation split into two halves, like the person Harry was. After all; wasn't he half Gryffindor half Slytherin? And Lynx, a feline. Lynx would balance the serpents with his Gryffindor lion's heart. The initials S.B. a reference to his beloved godfather: Sirius Black. Of course both Serpens and Lynx were constellations in the British northern sky which wouldn't change, not now, not in fifty years or even half a millennium.

The woman smiled.

"It's a fine name, don't worry. Now let me prepare you the bed around the corner." The woman said, pointing to a bed next to the cot. "All rooms are full, so we'll have to wait until tomorrow to find you a room with the other boys. I hope you won't mind sleeping here with Tom."

"Not at all, madam."

The woman smiled.

"Good, I'm going to find you some bed clothes." Martha said before standing and leaving.

Harry looked down at the child who had finished his bottle. He put the bottle next to him and looked at him in silence. There was just something about the boy that called him in, as if the boy was the reason he was there…

"There you go." Martha re-entered and prepared the old mattress by the corner. "Has he finished his bottle already? I'll have to put you on feeding time from now on, Serpens. It's always a struggle to get Tom to drink his feed."

Harry smiled and stood with Tom, laying him on the cot before laying himself on the bed. Martha tucked him in before turning the candles off and leaving the room. Harry looked to the boy on the cot as he sat there looking at him, with nothing but the moon light to let them see each other.

"Sleep Tom. It's late." Harry whispered to the other boy.

Finally, Tom closed his eyes and babbled something. Harry could have sworn it sounded like his name, or Serpens name for that matter.

Sighing Harry looked to the ceiling. He had no idea what was going on, only that little Tom needed him and that was all that mattered. The old looking room didn't matter. The old mattress on the floor that smelled like mould didn't matter. The wind that he could hear outside his window - and that the gaps in the walls and windows which made the wind seem like it was inside the nursery itself - didn't matter.

Actually, the wind sounded more like a lullaby than an actual storm. Harry smiled amused at hearing Tom babble again before his breath evened out. Even if he didn't know what was going on, it couldn't be that bad as he had met Tom, so whatever he would have to do tomorrow morning… he would make sure that he would be there for the black haired, grey eyed baby.

Eventually the sound of the wind outside, Tom's even breath and the sudden sounds that Tom made - which always brought a smile to Harry's face - lulled him into a calm sleep. No thoughts of Voldemort and Cedric or anything of what had happened the last year passed through his mind. Only the picture of baby Tom sleeping peacefully under the moon light.

(TBC)

* * *

So… what do you think?


	2. Chapter II –A Year in a Day–

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the mistakes

**Beta: **budchick

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **

**Warnings in this chapter: **(?)

**Nr words in this chapter: **650

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

* * *

**Chapter II**

**–A Year in a Day–**

**Sunday, June 25, 1995**

Harry awoke in the morning to find himself in the infirmary on his bed, his glasses on his face on an odd angle hurting his nose and ear. When had he forgotten to take them off?

He wondered if Tom had been a dream, or something similar, but he didn't had much time to think about it. A few hours after he awoke, the Diggorys came for a visit.

Harry had never felt so bad with himself. Instead of blaming him, the Diggorys thanked him for returning their son's body. How messed up was that?

As the sun started to lower that day, Harry remembered last night and sat on the bed, hugging his legs. He hoped that what happened last night hadn't been a dream. That Tom was real. He wanted to see that peaceful look again. Those mesmerizing eyes. He even wanted to see the motherly Martha. When the sun finally set in the horizon his body was transported and, this time, Harry felt the pull like a portkey.

Monday, June 25, 1928

Harry looked around, only to notice that he was on the bed he had slept the night. A baby, around a year and half, was lying on the floor, flipping the pages of a book.

He was looking at the images, being too young to actually read it.

A woman entered and Harry looked at her. She stopped in her tracks.

"S-Serpens?" Martha said after a few minutes of struggle.

"Yes madam."

The woman approached and pulled him up, looking him over.

"Do you know how worried I was when I arrived the next day and didn't find you? And then Mrs Cole said that she never heard of a Serpens Black or that she hadn't accepted new kids in here and… It's been a year, where have you been?"

"I…" Harry scratched the back of his head ashamed. A year? But it had been only a day…

Surely it couldn't have passed that long. Not even last night Harry had been there, picking baby Tom up and giving him his feed. Hell, he had barely been 7 hours away, how could it be a whole year? Surely Martha was mistaken… it had to be…

"Tom, look who's back." Martha said, turning to the boy on the floor.

Harry's eyes widened and followed her eyes. No way. That was Tom?

The boy sat and looked at him. Grey eyes looking at Harry's green ones.

"Hi Tom. I'm Serpens."

Now that Harry thought about it, the baby cot was missing.

"Hi." The boy simply said in a smooth voice before standing on shaky legs. He walked to and climbed the bed.

Harry whimpered as he felt Martha tweaking his ear.

"Now Mister, I take it you won't be here in the morning." Harry shook his head. There was no better way of explaining the woman what was going on, since he didn't know it himself. "It's bed time for Tom, so you two - off to bed. And I sure hope that next year when you arrive you'll actually bring Tom some gifts. If you miss his birthday, you at least have to give it to him during the summer."

Harry blushed deep red at the woman's scolding.

"Yes, madam, I'll do my best."

The woman sighed and massaged Harry's ear before becoming him to the bed, laying Tom against his side on the wall side so he wouldn't drop. She tucked them in and kissed their foreheads. Harry looked to Martha as she left the room, taking the candle with her.

"Sewpens." Harry turned to his side so he was facing Tom and smiled at the boy. "Stowy?"

"I don't know many, do you have any you want me to tell you?" the boy shook his head and Harry tried to remember the stories his aunt used to tell Dudley. He told Tom Peter Pan's story.

When he finished Tom was sleeping with a peaceful face. Harry tucked him in and tried to memorize his face. He stayed awake all night. And when the first lights appeared, he saw Tom opening his eyes before he was pulled away.

**(TBC)**


	3. Chapter III –First Present–

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the mistakes

**Beta: **budchick

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **

**Warnings in this chapter: **(?)

**Nr words in this chapter: **1,165

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

* * *

**Chapter III**

**–First Present–**

**Monday, June 26, 1995**

Harry closed his eyes in tears.

Tom had looked at him sadly as he saw him being pulled away and Harry just knew that when he returned, a year would have passed. He didn't know why he was sent there, just that he was.

It was like torture. He wanted to stay to take care of Tom. He even wanted to adopt Tom, to take the boy back with him. Tom obviously didn't remember him from when he fed him and he certainly wouldn't remember him when he returned. It was pure torture what was happening. He wanted to be part of the boy's life. They even looked alike so Harry could claim that he was some cousin he had found and…

"Mr Potter, what is wrong with your ear?" Harry opened his eyes and looked at Madam Pomfrey as the woman approached. She forced him to sit, so that she could look at where Martha had pulled his ear.

Harry felt warm in his chest. That meant Martha was real… which meant Tom was real, not just a memory.

He smiled sheepishly at the stern woman.

"Heavy dream?" he asked, trying to pass himself as an innocent boy.

He might only see Tom again when the boy would have two years old. But he would return to Tom.

The woman shook her head.

"Next time, call me instead of pulling your own ears off."

Harry nodded and the woman left.

"Dobby." Harry whispered and the chipper house elf appeared. "Dobby, I need you to do me a favour." The house elf nodded eagerly. "If I give you money, you can buy things for me, right?"

"House elves can buy things in the name of their masters if so needed." Dobby said smartly.

Harry smiled.

"I want you to go to my trunk and pick up my coin purse." The house elf snapped his fingers and the aforementioned purse appeared in the house elf's hand. That was quick. "I need you to go to a toy shop and buy a plush. Preferably, a snake with green eyes. Which doesn't move or do anything magic like."

"Dobby knows a magic toy's shop with muggle toys." Dobby said eagerly.

"Good. Tell the store to wrap the plush."

"Dobby will do that for Harry Potter sir." The house elf said before popping away.

That afternoon Harry was discharged and he went to the Gryffindor dormitories. He didn't speak with anyone, not even Ron and Hermione. He sat on his bed with Tom's present in his lap and waited for the sun to set.

He knew that it wasn't healthy to cling to the boy like this after watching someone die but… the boy needed him.

**Wednesday, June 26, 1929**

This time when Harry appeared he was in a different room. Tom was on the bed against the wall sitting as if waiting for something and, when Harry appeared and looked to the boy, he tilted his head to the side.

"Awe you Sewpens?" the boy asked.

Harry smiled. They boy might have grown, but those eyes and dark hair were unforgettable.

"Hi Tom. Nice to see you again."

"Mawtha said you 'ould came." The boy said. "Said last two times you came it was on the last two dates, so it had to be today. One year and a day, she said."

"I'm here Tom."

The boy nodded and looked to the wrapping on Harry's lap.

"What is that?" the boy asked.

Harry smiled and was going to lift it when the door to the bedroom opened. Harry looked and smiled at seeing Martha.

"I thought I heard voices. Welcome back Mr Black. Nice seeing you again."

"Nice seeing you too, madam."

The woman approached and looked Harry over.

"Impressive. You don't look a day older than the last time."

Harry smiled and shrugged, before showing her the present.

"I bought it." he said instead, so she would let the subject drop.

If the woman understood his attempt at a subject change, she didn't show it. She looked at the present and smiled.

"Well Tom, what do we say?"

"Thank you, siw."

Harry smiled and gave him the present. He watched as the boy unwrapped it. Martha forced Harry on his feet and started to look him over, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Harry let her, while watching Tom stare at his new plush. Harry would have to thank Dobby big time for his hard work. Maybe even give him one of uncle Vernon's socks.

"A snake." The boy said as he played with it.

"So you won't forget me." Harry said with a smile. He showed the snake green eyes which looked exactly like his own. Harry wondered how much Dobby had to work to find the right green. "Green eyes like mine and a serpent like my name. This way, even when I'm away, I'll always be with you."

The boy's eyes grew and he pulled the snake tighter to his chest. Harry smiled and turned to Martha. The woman pulled him to the corner next to the door and touched Harry's ear.

"I don't know how you managed to enter the room. And why you only appear a year and a day after each visit. But you haven't aged a day and your ear is still red where I squeezed it." Harry tried to speak but the woman shook her head. "I don't want to hear any lies you might think off. I can see that you care about Tom and that you won't hurt him. I could see it on the first day you arrived. I suppose you can't control this… whatever it is happening."

"I'm afraid not madam. Or I would've stayed or even brought Tom with me."

The woman nodded, as if she suspected it herself.

"Tom is a smart boy. He will see it as well, with time." Harry nodded solemnly. "Well, I'm sure God has His reasons for doing this. Tom needs you and you obviously need Tom back, so I hope it will all go well."

Harry bowed his head and Martha kissed his forehead before leaving. Harry turned to Tom.

"Wanna hear a bedtime story?" Tom looked up from his plush snake and nodded. "Peter Pan again? Or do you have any book in here that I can read?"

"Petew."

"Okay then, big boy. Peter Pan it is." Harry approached and laid Tom on the bed, lying next to him with Tom on his chest. He started to tell him the story again.

Harry didn't mind retelling the story. For him it might've been yesterday, but to Tom it had been a whole year ago. Harry fell asleep with Tom on his chest.

"Sewpens?" Harry opened his eyes sleepily, looking at Tom looking back.

Harry looked out the window to realize the sun was almost rising. Harry kissed Tom's forehead.

"I'll be here next year." Harry promised and Tom nodded, not arguing.

**(TBC)**


	4. Chapter IV –Torture–

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the mistakes

**Beta: **budchick

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **

**Warnings in this chapter: **

**Nr words in this chapter: **394

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

* * *

**Chapter IV**

**–Torture–**

**Tuesday, June 27, 1995**

Harry returned to classes that day. It was tiring considering the lack of sleep he had, but fortunately he had the afternoon off. As he didn't have any more classes, Harry took the afternoon to sleep. He couldn't wait to return to Tom that night. Would the boy remember him this time?

**Friday, June 27, 1930**

Tom was sick when Harry arrived and so Harry stayed all night, changing the wet rag on Tom's forehead to try to make his fever go down. The boy didn't show any sign of knowing Harry that night but he also didn't show any sign of knowing Martha either. The woman had smiled sadly at Harry when he arrived and had told him that Tom had been like this for a while. Harry wished that he could do more than just trade Tom's wet rag, but without any medication there was nothing he could do.

"Serpens?" Harry looked at Martha as the woman re-entered the room to change the water. "I promise you that I won't let him die when you leave."

Harry looked at Tom's weak body and put his face in his arms. He started to cry. Harry had never felt so helpless. Watching his Tom like this was plain torture. He wanted to bring the boy with him to Madam Pomfrey but he couldn't and that hurt him more than anything else.

Seeing Tom only once a year and for only one night was torture because Tom was growing up. He could die during that year and there was nothing Harry could do.

After a few hours, Harry felt a hand touch his hair. Harry raised his head from his arms on the bed to see Tom look at him feebly.

"You're Serpens." The boy said huskily.

"Hello Tom." Harry answered back, grabbing his hand and pulling it to his cheek.

The boy smiled weakly.

"Mawtha said you'd come."

"I'm here. And when I return you better be all right. Do you understand?"

Tom nodded.

"Snake." The boy said, pointing to the closet by the corner of the door.

Harry stood, dropping the hand and went to pick the plush from inside the closet. He returned, giving the boy his plush.

The boy smiled and hugged the plush to his chest before Harry was pulled away. Harry never felt so weak.

(TBC)


	5. Chapter V –Baby-Sitter–

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the mistakes

**Beta: **budchick

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **

**Warnings in this chapter: **

**Nr words in this chapter: **1,090

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

* * *

**Chapter V**

**–Baby-Sitter–**

**Wednesday, June 28, 1995**

First thing in the morning, Harry went to the infirmary and asked the woman questions about fever and 3-year-old boys. He needed to make sure Tom would survive.

"Calm down Mr Potter. As far as I see this friend of yours is passing by a magic fever. It's completely normal. No one has ever died of magic fever, ever."

"What does magic fever means?" Harry asked, biting the bottom of his lips.

Madam Pomfrey took one good look at Harry and then pulled him to her office giving him a cup of tea.

"In the first year of life, every magical child has magic fever. No one has ever died of it. Not even if they hadn't had any way of treating the fever. The fever comes for a whole week and then goes. It means that your magic is growing stronger and your body needs to get used to it. There is nothing that can accelerate the cure as the fever is needed so the body can get used to the magic. Even squibs have magic fevers, although they don't have magic at the end. Some people say that a squib's body doesn't get accustomed to their magic during the fever and that's the reason they become squibs."

Harry nodded, looking at the tea in his hands.

"This friend of yours. He'll be all right."

"I…" Harry bit the bottom of his lip and then looked to the woman. "What I tell you will stay between us, right?"

Madam Pomfrey frowned but nodded. Harry took a deep breath and told the stern woman about Tom and Martha and the night travels. Madam Pomfrey stayed in silence for a few minutes after Harry finished, taking everything in.

"Time travel… you're doing time travel?"

"I guess… but I can't control it!"

Madam Pomfrey stood and approached the shelf on the wall and started to take a few potions flasks from there.

"When you return tonight your friend will be 4… he lives in the muggle world, right?"

"Martha said God, so I believe so."

Madam Pomfrey nodded to herself and started to take various potions from the shelf, putting them on a box.

"Your friend will need a few potions. If you could contact Gringotts while you are in the past so young Tom can be taken care of… I mean, he at least needs a house elf to take care of him and give him the right potions and protect him and…"

"Madam Pomfrey?" the woman looked at Harry. "Do you think I can manage to bring a house elf with me?"

The woman frowned in thought.

"You can try. There are no promises though. You can't bring Tom with you here, but maybe you can bring a house elf with you to the past. Who would you bring with you?"

"Winky. As long as she accepts and is sober. I mean, I can't have a drunken house elf taking care of Tom, can I?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded and called said house elf. Harry listened on as Madam Pomfrey proposed to the female house elf a hypothesis of taking care of a magical child who lived in the muggle world and needed her help. The house elf was more than eager and, while Harry went to the Gryffindor common room so people wouldn't ask why he was back in the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey spent the day telling Winky what to do along the years.

That afternoon, right after dinner, Winky appeared before Harry and gave him her hand. They were both pulled.

**Sunday, June 28, 1931**

Harry appeared by the door of the bedroom. Tom was again on the bed, this time looking at some book. The boy looked up when he heard the sound of someone falling on the ground (Harry had yet to get used to the time-travel portkeys) and his eyes grew at the sight of Harry.

"Serpens?" the boy asked.

Harry smiled and nodded, standing.

"Hi Tom."

Tom closed his book, putting it on the bedside table and looked Harry over.

"Who is that?" the boy finally asked pointing to Winky.

"This is Winky. I brought her with me so she can take care of you when I can't."

The boy looked at the house elf in an admiring way and then nodded.

"Odd name."

"Winky's a house elf, master. House elves have odd names."

Harry rolled his eyes and approached Tom, feeling his forehead. The boy tensed but when he noticed what Harry was doing he relaxed.

"I'm not with fever anymore." The boy argued.

"I know." Harry mumbled and kneeled before the bed looking to the boy. "But I was worried."

"Then why don't you stay more than one night a year?"

Harry smiled sadly.

"I don't know. It's not something I can control." Harry answered. "But as long as I live, I'll always worry about you. Even if it is only one night a year."

The boy frowned but nodded, accepting the answer. Harry saw Winky starting to clean the room but didn't stop her. Honestly, the boy's room was in serial need of a spring cleaning.

"You didn't tell me a story last year." Harry looked at Tom surprised. "Martha said you always read me a story, but last year I was too weak."

Harry smiled.

"Want the usual Peter Pan? Or do you have a book for me to read?"

"I don't know Peter Pan."

"Well that's the only story I know from memory. You used to like it when I read it to you."

Tom nodded and stood, changing clothes to his pjs. He sat on the bed, making space so Harry would join him, and waited for his bedtime story. Harry laid on the bed with Tom by his side, Winky disappearing inside the closet, and started to tell him the story. Tom was a good listener; never once interrupting him during his tale and when Harry finished the boy leaned his head on the pillow and stayed looking at Harry in the dark.

"So Peter was immortal?"

Harry nodded.

"Living in Neverland meant being immortal."

The boy smiled.

"Are you Peter?" Harry frowned confused. "You never age. You enter my room without entering by the front door and…"

Harry snickered.

"I wish I was Peter, Tom. Then I would take you with me to Neverland."

"When are you leaving?"

"When the sun rises."

"When will you return?"

"When the sun sets."

The boy nodded and lowered his head on Harry's shoulder, closing his eyes.

**(TBC)**

* * *

Was reading my beta comments to the part about Harry being Peter… According to her Harry needs to start looking for his shadow and Tom should be dressed as Wendy… Sorry Budchick, but I had to share this out. *blush*


	6. Chapter VI –Older Brother–

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the mistakes

**Beta: **budchick

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **

**Warnings in this chapter:**

**Nr words in this chapter: **1,600

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

* * *

**Chapter VI**

**–Older Brother–**

**Thursday, June 29, 1995**

Harry awoke alone on his own bed. He called Winky several times but she didn't show up and that relaxed him. It meant that she had stayed with Tom.

Harry spent the day packing up. When Ron said that he had to go to the Dursleys he had half the mind to run, but knew better than that. Besides, he had to be a good example for Tom now. Harry knew he must have seemed like a lunatic, smiling for no apparent reason.

He suspected that he was kind of Tom's older brother now.

**Wednesday, June 29, 1932**

When Harry arrived Tom was ready this time and, when Harry fell, he helped him to the bed.

"Maybe you should try being seated when you are transported?" the boy asked amused.

"I wasn't ready yet." Harry groaned. "I was going to the kitchens to fetch some food. I don't know if you are given enough and I passed dinner so I thought… well…" Harry shrugged.

Tom turned his head to the closet.

"Winky." The house elf put her head out the closet. "Would you bring us some food? This moron forgot to have dinner."

Harry glared at Tom as the female house elf's eyes grew. She popped away.

"Great. Now she's going to make a feast," Harry groaned.

"You look enough skinny as it is," the young boy said.

Harry looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you talking about, midget?"

Tom huffed.

"I'm a growing boy. I'm taller than any other boys my age." The boy said trying to make himself looking taller.

Harry smiled, amused and pulled him to his lap. Tom's eyes grew and he became tense but Harry didn't let him go, putting his face in the boy's hair.

"You'll always be my baby Tom."

Tom groaned.

"I'm not a baby anymore, Serpens."

Harry smiled sadly.

"I know this is going to sound odd, considering I only see you one day a year, but you grow so fast…"

Tom laughed, it was the first laugh Harry saw him releasing and it was so nice and… Harry wanted to see him doing it again.

"You don't ever need to become tense with me, Tom. I won't ever hurt you."

"You aren't here either."

Harry sighed.

"Tom I…"

The boy moved so he would be sitting with his legs to the side and turned to Harry.

"You weren't here when they picked on me. You weren't here when Mrs Cole raised her hand. You weren't here when…"

Harry pulled the boy to his chest hugging him tight.

"I'm sorry… I wish I could control this. I really do. I would stay with you or bring you with me. My life is not easy but I would find a way to protect you and…"

Tom took his face from Harry's chest looking at him.

"Once a year. You'll protect me one night every year. Winky protects me the rest of the year. But who protects you?"

Harry smiled weakly and stood, kissing Tom's face and putting him back on the bed.

"I'll be right back." Harry left the bedroom and looked around in silence until he found Martha. She was scolding some boy for being out the room after hours and Harry waited by the side as she scolded the boy. When the boy finally disappeared, Harry approached. Martha turned, ready to scold again, when she noticed who he was. "Hi Martha."

The woman smiled.

"Nice seeing you again, Mr Black. What brings you here? Is Tom all right?"

"Can I talk to you where people won't see me?" Harry looked around. "I mean it would bring up questions about who am I and… we both know I can't answer them."

The woman nodded and pulled him to one of the rooms. It happened to be the nursery Harry had appeared on in the first day.

"It is about Tom, isn't it?" the woman asked, knowingly.

Harry nodded.

"He mentioned that some other boys had blamed him for things that they'd done and that Mrs Cole, I think that was the name, had raised her hand at him."

Martha frowned, sitting on the rocking chair as Harry sat on the bed.

"He didn't enter into any details, did he?"

"He barely knows me. He's most likely as scared of me as he is of the other people in this orphanage."

"I can't promise to be always there, but I'll keep my eyes open."

"Thank you, madam." Harry said, bowing his head.

"I saw that… dwarf you brought Tom last year." Harry looked at the woman blushing. "She is a nice fellow. Helps me in the kitchen and she's always taking care of Tom. I'll ask her to take an eye on Tom when I can't. And to come to me at once if she see the other boys picking on Tom."

Harry smiled.

"Thank you madam."

"Now run along. I'm sure Tom is worried sick about where you are. After all, you only have one night a year."

Harry smiled sadly at that reminder and stood, going to Tom who was sitting by the desk where Winky had prepared their feast. Harry approached and sat by his side, on a chair Winky made appear for him.

"Thank you Winky."

"You welcome, master Serpens Black sir."

Harry took a hand to his pocket and fingered his own coin purse in silence. It didn't have much money, but he was sure Winky would know how to make it work. Harry threw the coin purse to the house elf, who grabbed it.

"It's not much, but hopefully it will be enough for now."

The house elf looked at the inside of the purse and then nodded.

"Winky will use it well."

"Good. I want wards around the room so the other orphans can't steal Tom's things and any other things you might think of. You can do wards, can't you?"

"Winky can do simple wards. But muggles can't break them."

Harry smiled at the house elf which made its chest increase proudly.

"I also want you to start tutoring Tom about our world, like you must have taught your old master. I won't be able to do it and I'm sure you're more than capable."

If it was possible, the house elf's eyes grew even bigger and became red. Harry feared he would hear a crying fit like Dobby used to do.

"Winky will do that." The house elf said before popping away.

Harry turned to Tom and they both heard muffled hiccups from the closet.

"Great. You made her cry now." The boy hissed.

"That's because she's not used to be treated like an equal. If you start treating her like an equal, she'll stop acting like that." Harry reprimanded.

Harry filled two plates for the both of them and, as he was going to give Tom his plate, he noticed the boy gaping at him.

"What did I say?"

"You… you raised your voice at me…"

Harry frowned, confused.

"I did…" Harry conceded, wondering what was going on.

"You never raise your voice."

"I raise my voice when it is needed, Tom." Harry said with a sad look. "You need to understand. Winky's job may be to take care of you, but if she doesn't like you there's a chance of her turning against you. I helped a house elf once to be released from his family. Actually I think that I also helped Winky to be released from her family, but she liked her family…" Harry added the last part thoughtfully before shrugging it off.

Harry helped Tom grab the cutlery as it should be and the two ate their meal. As they were about to go to bed, Harry saw Tom looking at him as if afraid. Harry sent him a confused look.

"Are you mad at me?" the boy asked. Harry stopped in his tracks as he opened the bed and laid the plush on the floor. "I mean, you must be mad for the way I treat Winky and…"

"I don't think I'll ever manage to get to be mad with you, Tom. As much as you need me I need you. You're my safe ground. I just saw a person die in front of me a few days ago. That was the first night I was sent here. I don't know why, I just know that you keep the nightmares away and that I need you to keep my mind together. I love you Tom. And I don't think that a little spat over how you treat a house elf will change that."

Tom smiled, ran to Harry and hugged him.

"Promise?"

Harry pulled the boy onto his lap.

"I'm here for you, Tom. As long as you want me."

Tom had the most gorgeous smile and Harry found himself smiling back.

"Bedtime story?" the boy asked.

Harry chuckled and put the boy down.

"Peter Pan again, midget?" he asked and the boy shook his head.

The boy ran to his closet and looked for a book in there. He returned and gave it to Harry. Harry looked at the title and then towards Tom, amused.

"It's a book this time," the boy taunted.

Harry chuckled and sat on the bed against the headboard with Tom sitting next to him. His head was on Harry's shoulder, looking at the book. It was an old book of Peter Pan; there were no drawings in it. Harry promised himself that he would buy Tom some children's books from his own time.

**(TBC)**


	7. Chapter VII –Black Family–

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Beta: **budchick

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **

**Warnings in this chapter: **adoption

**Nr words in this chapter: **2,914

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

* * *

**Chapter VII**

**–Black Family–**

**Friday, June 30, 1995**

Before the sun could take Harry away, he stood, put the plush snake in his place and tucked Tom in. When he was taken to his time, Harry immediately went to the kitchens and told Dobby what he wanted him to do; go to Gringotts, take some money from his own vault and go to a book shop to buy various children's books.

Harry caught the train home with Ron and Hermione but didn't exactly talk with them. They kept trying to bring him into their conversations but Harry wasn't exactly listening. Tom would be 6 when he arrived. He was aging too fast. Tom was right, of course. Harry wasn't there for him. Tom was there for Harry but Harry wasn't there for him.

Harry looked through the coin purse with the 50 galleons and wondered what to do with it. He could give it to Tom, open a vault in his name and…

Dobby appeared before Harry and gave him a piece of parchment. Harry saw Ron and Hermione stop talking to look at him, confused. Harry turned the parchment over and read it.

_Mr H. Potter_

_It has come to our attention that you are the person going by the name of Serpens Lynx Black. We hope that you will give this letter to your house elf Winky to deliver in person to me. A vault will be opened under your name._

_If a Black dares to question your identity, they'll be told that you're an illegitimate heir and none of them will make further enquires. Money will be passed from the Black family vault to your personal vault every month, as it is done with the rest of the family. No one will ask why as you are a family member that they do not wish to acknowledge and it will be better to give you the money you need to survive than to let you go to the media with the news._

_Only Serpens Lynx Black, Harry James Potter and Tom Marvolo Riddle will be able to move the money in Serpens Lynx Black0s personal vault. The house elves Winky and Dobby will be able to move the money as long as they are acting on orders from these one of these three humans._

_The Black and Potter family accounts manager_

_Griphook_

Harry looked at the parchment in silence before tucking it into his pocket. He turned to Dobby again. The house elf made a small box appear and he gave this to Harry who smiled, before also storing it in his pocket.

"Thank you, Dobby."

The house elf nodded eagerly and left. Harry returned to looking out the window. Hermione was taking, but he didn't hear or understand a single thing she was saying. Tom Marvolo Riddle… that was the name written on the letter. His Tom was Voldemort!

How ironic was it that his baby brother would turn out to be the next Dark Lord! Harry had seen the boy and could understand why he might have become a Dark Lord but… his baby boy was Voldemort! How could he face the poor boy without freaking out?

"Harry!" Harry looked at Hermione with a startle. The girl frowned. "I've been calling your name for half an hour. What's wrong?"

Harry shook his head and stood, leaving the compartment. He saw Hermione made a move to follow him but Ron stopped her, shaking his head. Harry went down the train until he found Fred and George. He gave the twins the coin purse and forced them to take it.

"I don't need it. You need it for your shop. If someone asks you how you got it, you can tell them that it was Serpens Black who gave it to you." The two opened their mouths to argue. Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it at them. "Or you take it or I'll toss it in the trash."

"It's 50 galleons, Harry… it's a lot of money."

Harry nodded.

"I know. But I don't need it… Just buy Ron a new dress robe. His own is in need of a repair."

The two looked at the money and then to Harry nodding. Harry turned to leave when he felt two hands on his shoulders, pulling him back into their chests.

"Are you going to explain who is this 'Serpens'?"

Harry looked at the two, amused at the way they spoke at the same time.

"Your sponsor." Harry answered, still amused, before freeing himself and leaving. The two boys' pouty groans followed after him.

The train arrived in London not much later and Harry went to his uncles' car. He hoped that he would arrive in Surrey in time. If he disappeared during the car ride, he would have an awkward conversation the next day. As soon as he arrived, Harry grabbed the trunk and went upstairs. As he released the trunk, he was pulled away.

**Friday, June 30, 1933**

Harry felt a hand being offered to him. When he looked up, he found a six-year-old Tom smiling back at him and holding out his hand. Harry blushed, grabbed it and stood up.

"I thought we agreed on you travelling while sitting?" the boy teased.

Harry passed a hand through his hair, ashamed.

"I barely had time to escape my uncle. Do you really think I had time to sit?"

"Escape your uncle?"

"Muggle." Harry answered before moving to the bed. "I just got home today. It will be hard to hide why I disappear every night though. At Hogwarts, I can close the curtains and no one will ask about it. But… at my uncles…"

Tom stood before Harry looking at him in the eyes.

"Are they like us?" Harry shook his head. "So they're like Martha and the other orphans?"

"Yes Tom."

Tom nodded.

"When I grow up, I'll take you out of there." The boy promised. "When I grow up, I'll make it so that people like us don't have to live with people like them!"

Harry felt his eyes water. He pulled Tom to his chest and hugged him.

Oh Merlin… his baby brother was Voldemort! What on Merlin's Earth was he going to do?

"Serpens?" Harry hummed. "Your stomach is grumbling."

Harry blushed.

"I…"

Tom rolled his eyes and turned to the closet. Before he could speak, the house elf appeared and Harry's eyes grew. The house elf that was once dressed with a blue skirt, blouse and hat was now no more. Now she was dressed in the orphanage's grey outfit, shrunk to her own size. It was probably a donation from one of the female orphans.

"Winky will bring food for master Serpens Black, sir." The house elf said before disappearing.

Harry looked at Tom.

"I told her to get a new wardrobe."

Harry nodded.

"What about drinking? Is she ever drunk?"

The boy shook his head.

"Not since she got here."

Harry sighed, calm again. That had been what Winky had needed after all. A family, not Hogwarts. Harry looked at Tom in the eyes, and noticed that he could see 16-year-old Tom Riddle in this 6-year-old Tom. Harry sighed. It was true then. His Tom was Voldemort.

Harry took the package Dobby had given him and enlarged it, giving to Tom. Tom smiled and immediately opened it.

"You don't need to buy me things every time you come here, you know?"

Harry smiled at Tom as the boy looked back at him with the books against his chest, hugging them as if for dear life.

"It might be a year for me. But it's only a day for you. You don't have enough money to buy me gifts every single day. People would start to ask questions if they saw you buying gifts every single day."

Harry picked up the letter and looked at it in silence.

"That's why I'm opening a vault now. As soon as Winky gives this to the Black account manager he will open a vault in my name. The Black family will think that I'm an illegitimate heir and they'll pay to keep me quiet. You will have the money you need and no one in the future will ask questions about the amount of money I spend on you."

Tom's eyes widened, looking at the letter in silence and then smiled at Harry, nodding.

"Thank you, Serpens." He said before laying the books on the bed next to Harry to look them over.

"I don't know what kind of books you like. So I took a little bit of everything and with Winky here, I don't have to be careful with the kind of books I give you. She'll ward it so that no one will see the pictures on the front of the book move. I don't know how the books look like in this time but…"

Tom smiled at Harry.

"I love it. I can't wait to be able to read them myself."

Harry smiled back and Winky appeared with the meal. Harry offered her the letter.

"Give this to Griphook personally. Don't let anyone else see it." Harry warned her. She nodded happily before disappearing. Harry turned to Tom. "She's happier."

Harry noticed Tom had served him a plate as he spoke to Winky and smiled at the boy, picking it up and starting to eat.

"How long in the future? How long do I have to wait for you? Am I alive? Will I meet you? How old am I then?"

"A pretty long time. You are alive. You will meet me. And I don't know the year you were born, so I don't know your age."

The boy hummed, sitting beside Harry.

"I'll have to wait a long time for you then."

Harry looked at Tom pensively.

"First you'll have to wait for the muggles to get electricity. Then you'll have to wait for the end of Second Wizard War. Only then may you find me."

The boy nodded happily.

"You said wizard… we really are magic, aren't we?"

Harry smiled, nodding.

"Yes, baby brother, we are."

Tom scowled at the nickname but his eagerness for knowing more kept him from retorting. Winky appeared before Tom could ask for more information and gave Harry a new letter. Harry lowered the plate on his legs and opened the letter.

_Mr S. L. Black_

_My Name is Sirius Black, the Second, and I am the Lord of the Black family. I've just been informed of your existence by Griphook; the Black's account manager. Griphook has also informed me of your decision of to stay in the dark and out of the family's sight. I see it as your right to do so, but if you are ever in need of something you can ask me for help. You may contact me through Griphook or through your personal house elf. Although I would like to know which of my sons, brothers or cousins dared to beget a son out of wedlock, I completely understand your desire to not let your father know of your existence._

_50 galleons a month will be added to your personal vault as soon as the formalities with Gringotts are finished. I believe that if I try to find you, Serpens won't be the name your mother gave you and you'll have another man who you call father. Griphook also mentioned that you have a family; a young wizard at that. The vault will also be available to your brother. What I have offered you is also available to your brother. You both can turn to me when you are in need of help. To us Blacks, family always comes first. This applies even if the family in question is a halfblood and a muggleborn._

_Hoping to hear from you again._

_Lord Black_

_Sirius Alphard Black, II_

Harry looked at the parchment, biting the bottom of his lips.

"What is it?"

"The Lord of my family in this time contacted me. He doesn't know I'm from another time, but he knows that I 'exist' and that I have a brother and… he said I could turn to him for help."

Tom's eyes grew.

"What will happen if you tell him? About me and about the future?"

"I…" Harry looked at Winky who tilted her head to the side. "Find me parchment and a quill and if you can't, please then find me paper and a pen."

The house elf nodded and popped away. Harry picked the plate and stood putting it down on the desk.

"You think he'll adopt me?"

Harry looked at Tom.

"Even if he doesn't adopt you, he will at least look over you."

The boy nodded. When the house elf popped in with the parchment, quill and ink bottle, Harry started to write a letter to Lord Black, telling him where to find Serpens' younger brother. When he finished Harry gave the house elf the parchment. Winky popped away.

Tom approached Harry and sat on his lap, on the side. He gave Harry a hug and laid his chin in the crook of Harry's neck.

"He won't come tonight, will he?"

"I don't know, Tom." Harry answered, petting Tom's hair. "I don't know."

Later on, the two went to bed and Harry read Tom one of the new stories before letting Tom fall asleep against his chest. As Tom slept, Harry heard movement outside and not long later, Martha opened the door. A man in his middle-fifties entered. The man looked at Harry on the bed and then to the boy sleeping on Harry's chest. He bowed his head to Martha who nodded back and closed the door. The old man approached and sat on the chair before the bed.

"Serpens Black, I presume?" the man asked quietly. At Harry's nod the man added. "I am Lord Black. We spoke through letters earlier."

"I know sir." Harry mumbled, looking at Tom to make sure he was still asleep.

"Your house elf was quite insistent that I had to come today or I would miss you. It didn't explain why, though."

Harry sat, laying Tom's head on his legs. After he made sure the boy was asleep, Harry turned to the man.

"Winky is a good house elf. She was told not to explain anything and so she stayed quiet." Harry looked at Tom, just to make sure. "I'm from the future and only return one night a year."

Lord Black hummed.

"It is something you can control or…" Harry shook his head. "And it always takes you to him."

"Yes sir. Witch mother, muggle father. Lived here his whole life. I don't know why I keep returning, but he is everything to me. I want to protect him every single moment. It's complete torture to return to my time because I know I'll return to a year-older Tom - who might not even be alive by then."

Lord Black looked at Tom in thought.

"His family? Mother's side."

"His mother died giving birth to him…" Harry frowned, remembering he almost didn't know anything about Tom. "He is a Parselmouth if that helps?"

Lord Black smiled.

"It helps. I'll go talk with Griphook and hopefully by next year young Tom will be living at Black Manor. When is you next visit? How long do you stay?"

"A year and a day after this one, from sunset until sunrise."

"Today is the 30th of June. Next year you visit will be on the 1st of July."

"Supposedly." Harry answered.

"Were you raised by your Black father?" the man asked, Harry blushed and shook his head.

"I was brought up by muggles. Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban when I was a mere baby." Harry answered, not admitting that Sirius was his father nor saying that he wasn't.

"Mother?"

"Dead."

"How much does Tom knows?"

"He knows I'm from the future. He doesn't know from when. I didn't tell him about my mother and father."

"Are you changing the future by coming here?"

"I don't think I am. Otherwise things would have already started to change."

The Black Lord nodded and stood.

"Next time I want an exact date so I can organise a letter to send to my future heir." Harry nodded. "I'll also adopt Tom. He will be educated. He'll have the best tutors in town."

Harry smiled. As the man was about to leave Harry spoke.

"Why are you taking him in? People will ask questions."

Lord Black turned and looked at Harry.

"I'll tell them that I'm adopting the heir of Slytherin house. That will stop anyone who dares to speak up. If my sons, nephews and cousins dare to speak further I'll tell them that he is also your half-brother from the mother's side and by doing so, acknowledge that he's the brother of one of their illegitimate heirs. That will make them shut up. They won't dare to speak to me for a while. They might even try to determine how they managed to get involved with a Gaunt." The man said amused, before bowing his head and leaving.

Harry looked down at Tom who was looking back.

"How long were you awake?"

"Since he asked you about the changing future thing." The boy mumbled.

Harry bent down and hugged Tom to his chest.

"That was Lord Sirius Black. He will take you in, hopefully."

Tom nodded with a smile and leaned his head against Harry's chest.

** (TBC)**

* * *

poll on my livejournal, link on my profile


End file.
